The Marriage
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: First chapter to the sequel to "Bards Galore".


Disclaimer: This is my second Xena story that I`ve sent in to a fanfic page. It`s the sequel to my first, Bards Galore. I thought my first wasn`t too bad, but this one`s a lot better! Anyways, the characters from Xena and Hercules aren`t mine. The character Christina is. Don`t use her. Read on!  
  
The Marriage  
  
By Julia  
  
It was a beautiful summer morning in Potedia. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining. The little farm house set just outside the village was jumping with activity. Gabrielle and Iolaus were getting married, and their friends and Gabrielle`s family were all working to get it ready. They only had two more days. Gabrielle`s dress had been made and Iolaus`s shirt made, everything was progressing on schedule.  
  
On this particular day, Gabrielle, Xena, Gabby`s sister Lila, and Xena and Gabrielle`s friend Christina were all in the kitchen, arguing about what time they should begin making the food on the day before the wedding. Xena and Gabrielle and Lila`s mothers hadn`t yet awakened, but Gods help them when they did, for it was quite loud. Hercules and Iolaus entered the hut, looking quite refreshed. Hercules glanced at the fighting females. ''Whoa, Iolaus. We came in at a bad time.'' Hercules said.  
  
Gabrielle hurried over and pulled her betrothed over to the little circle. ''Iolaus, what do you think? It`s your wedding too.''  
  
Iolaus shrugged. ''Whatever you guys want. I could care less when we eat.''  
  
Hercules laughed. ''Boy, you must really be serious about Gabby if you don`t care when you eat.''  
  
Christina giggled. ''Hercules, Iolaus, don`t you think you should go check on Daddy? You know he`s been sad and cranky lately.''  
  
At her words, Hercules and Iolaus`s friend Jason of Corinth stepped into the room. ''Hello, everyone.'' He smiled, and they could see the youthful eighteen year old he once was. Christina`s entry into his life had changed him. He was as skinny as ever, and his blue eyes sparkled. His black hair had lost it`s gray somehow, and it looked as full as ever. He was his former studly self. It was as if he`d gotten a complete face change. In some ways, Iolaus and Herc thought he had.  
  
Jason slipped his arm around his daughter, and anyone who didn`t know it was her father would have sworn it was her boyfriend. ''How`s my lovely daughter this morning?'' He asked.  
  
Christina looked at her father and smiled. ''I`m great, Daddy. I just wanted to ask you if it was alright to go for a walk with Ryan.''  
  
Jason looked at her. ''Who`s Ryan?'' He asked.  
  
Gabrielle pulled out a cooking pan. ''He`s a boy she met yesterday. He`s kinda tall with blond hair and blue eyes. He actually resembles Hercules as a boy, or so I`m told.''  
  
Christina nodded. ''Yeah, Daddy. He`s all right. Uncle Iolaus even talked to him for awhile, and he asked all the questions you would have.'' She said pointedly.  
  
Cyrene, Xena`s mother, entered the room as Christina spoke. ''I found this young man outside, looking for you, dear.'' She said to the young teen.  
  
A tall boy with sparkling blue eyes and floppy blond hair stood next to Cyrene. He wore brown leather pants and a gold and brown shirt. ''I`m Ryan, everyone.'' He said shyly.  
  
Christina quickly made the introductions. ''This is my friend Gabrielle, her sister Lila, my friend Xena, my dad, Jason, and my uncles Hercules and Iolaus.''  
  
Everyone waved and said hello. ''You forgot someone.'' A voice said, and Christina squealed. ''Ares!'' She cried.  
  
Ares, God of War, stood behind Cyrene and Ryan in the doorway. ''How is everyone?'' He put his arm around Christina and kissed Gabrielle on the cheek.  
  
Ever since Hope`s death, Ares had been a changed man. He was still the God of War he`d always been, but he had changed in his attitude towards his brother and his friends. He loved them now and appreciated the people they were. They had thought he`d been unchangeable, but they were wrong. His favorite was Christina. He loved her as his own daughter. It had taken a lot for him to apologize to everyone, and it had taken a lot from certain people to forgive him. Less from others. Jason was the one who had to work the hardest. Ares had killed his father and stolen his adventure seeking years from him. It had taken help from Herc, Iolaus, and Christina to do it.  
  
Ares, his arm draped around Christina`s shoulders, said, ''So, Gabby, how has the wedding progressed since yesterday?''  
  
Gabrielle laughed. ''Very slowly, and with a lot of arguing. Are, you should have seen us yesterday night! Xena was covered in flour, and she was so livid! Hercules started it. It was funny. Everyone ended up in flour!'' She said with a fit of giggles at the look on Xena`s face.  
  
Xena kissed Hercules`s cheek. ''He was just flirting, weren`t you, Herc?'' She asked, smiling.  
  
Xena and Hercules had admitted their love for each other the night after Hope died. Since then, Xena had been acting very un-Xenalike. She`d been very giddy and happy and very showing of her feelings. Everyone actually liked it.  
  
Jason laughed. ''Gabrielle, you were the one covered in the most flour.''  
  
Gabrielle giggled again. ''Yeah, but Xena`s the one who looked the funniest!'' This caused laughter from everyone in the room.  
  
Ryan asked, ''Can Christina and I excuse ourselves for a little while?'' He looked very shy standing alone in a room of people who obviously knew each other very well.  
  
Jason nodded. ''Yes, you may. Christina, be back by lunch.''  
  
Christina squealed and quickly hugged her father. ''Thanks, Daddy!'' She cried and gave Ares a kiss good-bye before leaving.  
  
Ares laughed as she ran out the door. It was a nice laugh, unlike his old one. Everyone had already gotten used to it, since he laughed often when he was with his friends and family. ''She`s such an energetic kid.''  
  
Gabrielle smiled. ''Yeah. She`s a really great writer, too. She`s already written a story about that whole adventure six months ago.''  
  
Hercules said, ''Well, Gabby, you`ll have to catch up with her. She`s already writing faster than you!''  
  
While the group laughed and talked, a lone figure watched angrily. The figure didn`t like this joining of Gabrielle and Iolaus. Gabrielle was his. He was going to make sure that this wedding didn`t happen.  
  
Later that afternoon, Xena and Hercules were setting up chairs in the backyard. They were having a small wedding. Besides who they had there, they were having Aphrodite, Autolycus, and Joxer who hadn`t arrived yet. Xena placed a chair on the ground and sighed. Hercules looked at her. ''What`s the matter? You know Cyrene will kill us if we don`t get these chairs set up.''  
  
Xena shook her head. ''It`s not that. I just can`t believe Gabrielle`s getting married. I never thought she and Iolaus would be ready to settle down so quickly.'' Her blue eyes looked troubled.  
  
Hercules took her into his arms. ''Oh, Xena. Gabrielle`s a young woman. She`s in love. You couldn`t have expected her to not marry Iolaus.''  
  
Xena smacked him. ''I know, but she`s only been betrothed to him for a year.''  
  
Hercules smiled. ''Iolaus is my best friend. I know him better than anyone. He`s not that complex a person. You can get to know him quickly.''  
  
Xena laughed. ''That`s true. I am happy for her, but it`s going to be hard to travel all alone.''  
  
Hercules looked at her. ''Xena, you won`t be alone. I`ll be with you.'' He kissed her, and they forgot about Gabrielle, Iolaus, and the chairs.  
  
The evening quickly came and it brought Autolycus. Gabrielle met him, laughing. ''Autolycus, it`s great to see you!'' She threw her arms around him in a hug.  
  
Autolycus hugged her tightly. ''Hi, Gabrielle. It`s great to see you!'' He kissed her cheek, and as he did, a voice said, ''Hey, that`s my girl you`re kissing!'' Iolaus laughed and hugged Autolycus.  
  
Iolaus said, ''You`re just in time for dinner, Auto. How do you do it?'' His eyes twinkled as his old friend grinned.  
  
Autolycus smiled. ''It`s a skill, Iolaus. You`ve got to be quick on the uptake like myself.''  
  
Gabrielle laughed as she led them into the house to beef stew. ''You guys kill me.'' She said.  
  
The whole gang was gathered around the kitchen table. Xena got up to hug Autolycus. ''I`m so glad to see you!'' She cried.  
  
Autolycus hugged back, shocked. ''I`m glad to see you, too, Xena. How are you these days?''  
  
Ares answered, ''Attached at the hip to my brother.'' He laughed as Hercules tackled him.  
  
Ryan saw Autolycus and waved. ''Hi, Uncle Autolycus! How are you?'' He continued setting another place for his uncle.  
  
Christina glanced at Ryan. ''Uncle Hercules`s friend is your uncle?'' She asked him.  
  
Ryan nodded. ''Yeah. My dad was his brother.'' He placed a cup next to Autolycus`s plate and asked Gabrielle, ''Is there anything else I can help with?''  
  
Gabrielle said, ''No, thanks, Ryan. We`re just about ready.''  
  
Hercules got everyone`s attention. ''All right, everyone. I`d like to welcome our old friend Autolycus to the, well, to the planning of the wedding.'' He laughed. ''The only two that have yet to join us is Ares' and my sister Aphrodite, and Xena and Gabrielle`s friend Joxer. She`s finishing up some buisness and Joxer`s with her. Let`s eat!''  
  
As the group sat down, a lone warrior watched from just a few feet away. He had his armies all set up for the big day, which was day after tomorrow. He gritted his teeth angrily. Gabrielle looked so happy sitting between Xena and her betrothed, that idiot Iolaus. Her green eyes glowed and her long blond hair shimmered. He almost cried at her beauty. ''You will be mine, Gabrielle. I guarantee it.''  
  
The next morning brought Aphrodite`s arrival. She had Joxer the "Mighty" with her. ''Hello, all! The wedding preperations can begin now, I`m here!'' Her bright voice exclaimed, waking up Gabrielle, Lila, and their mother. Gabrielle stumbled into the kitchen sleepily.  
  
Joxer threw his arms around Gabrielle. ''Hi, Gabby! I`m so happy you`re getting married!''  
  
Aphrodite smiled. ''Boy, I couldn`t have made a better match in the Elysian Fields, Gabby. You and Iolaus are perfect for each other.''  
  
Ares appeared from out of nowhere. ''Hey, Aph.'' He threw his arms around his sister.  
  
Christina, Iolaus, Hercules, Autolycus, and Jason all came into the room. ''Hi, everyone!'' Autolycus said joyfully.  
  
Hercules hugged his sister hello. ''Hey, little sis! I`m glad you could be here today.''  
  
Joxer, his arm still around Gabrielle, grinned. ''What am I, chopped liver?''  
  
Hercules laughed and grasped Joxer`s arm in friendship. ''I`m glad you`re here, too, Joxer.''  
  
Joxer shook Iolaus`s, Auto`s, and Jason`s hands. Then he came to Christina. ''Are you Jason`s daughter?'' He asked, smiling. ''Because you look just like him, and you`re the most gorgeous girl I`ve ever seen.''  
  
Christina blushed. ''I`m glad to meet Gabby`s and Xena`s friend.''  
  
Aphrodite hugged her. ''I`m your Aunt Aphrodite, girlfriend. We`re going to have such fun, you and I. Do you have a boyfriend?'' She asked eagerly.  
  
Christina smiled. ''Well, there`s this boy Ryan........'' She broke off.  
  
Aphrodite said, ''Come, do tell!'' She dragged Christina across the room. Christina glanced at Ares, and he smiled at her and shrugged.  
  
Hercules laughed. ''We won`t see Christina for awhile.''  
  
Cyrene entered the room as Aphrodite and Christina left it. ''There`s a centaur here saying he was invited by Iolaus.''  
  
Cheiron, a centaur who ran an academy that Hercules, Jason, and Iolaus had graduated from, entered the room. ''Hello, friends.''  
  
Hercules grasped his arm in friendship. ''It`s so good to see you, Cheiron!''  
  
Cheiron grinned. ''I`d just like to meet this girl that Iolaus is marrying!'' He continued, ''He wasn`t always the ladies' man.''  
  
Hercules grinned and laughed. ''Well, Iolaus is marrying a beautiful young woman. She`s a bard from Potedia and is Xena`s best friend. And she`s a good friend of mine, too.''  
  
Cheiron laughed. ''She must be all right, then.'' He said as Gabrielle walked into the room. ''I assume you`re Gabrielle.'' Cheiron said.  
  
Gabrielle nodded. ''Yes, and you must be Cheiron, Iolaus`s old teacher. I`ve heard a lot of good things about you.''  
  
Cheiron shook her hand. ''I like this one.'' All three of them laughed.  
  
Gabrielle said, ''I understand that you`re the man who helped shape Iolaus into the man he is today.''  
  
Cheiron said, ''Uh, someone let something out! Don`t be spreading that to too many people!'' He joked. ''Seriously, though, Iolaus shaped himself. I just guided him.''  
  
Hercules nodded. ''Iolaus was so scared to try to re-invent himself. He was still letting peer pressure control him. It`s the ultimate fear.''  
  
Gabrielle shook her head. ''No way. The ultimate fear is fear itself. If you fear fear, then you fear everything.''  
  
Cheiron smiled. ''Very profound. I like this one a lot.'' He smiled at her and offered her his arm so that they could go into the yard to eat breakfast outside that morning.  
  
They joined the small group of family and friends. ''I`m glad that we`re all finally here. Well, except for Sal, but he won`t be here till the reception. He says he`s finishing a deal.'' Iolaus said, and everyone laughed. Gabrielle knudged him. He said, ''Ah, yes, and Ephiny. I forgot about her. She said she`ll be here later tonight.'' He took Gabrielle`s arm as she stood beside him. ''Well, I won`t keep you from breakfast, since the womenfolk have to get cooking for tomorrow. Enjoy!'' Iolaus said, and he and Gabrielle sat down.  
  
Aphrodite and Christina joined them. ''We`re here!'' Aphrodite said, as she seated herself between her brothers.  
  
Hercules grinned. ''Yeah, we noticed, Sis.''  
  
The large group ate breakfast very quickly. The women instantly went inside to begin making the food, which they would warm up the next day. Much preparation was going into this wedding, although it was small for a wedding. The guests were as follows: Ares, Jason, Autolycus, Aphrodite, Joxer, Ephiny, Salmonius, Cheiron, Ryan, Christina, and Falaffel, a friend of Herc`s and Iolaus`s. They also knew word had probably travelled about the wedding, and they`d have some other guests, old friends they had forgotten about, some fans of Herc and Xena, etc.  
  
Hercules, Iolaus, Ares, Jason, Cheiron, Ryan, and Autolycus were in the barn, where they were having the bachelor party. It had been cleared out a tad so that they could fit six chairs (Cheiron`s a centaur, he doesn`t need one) in a circle. The girl they`d gotten hadn`t arrived yet.  
  
Iolaus looked at Hercules. ''Is your mother coming? She knows I think of her as a second mother to me. Gabrielle will love her.''  
  
Hercules shrugged. ''I sent word to her, but I don`t know if it got to her. She might still be on her trip. She married this man named Santion, and they went on a honeymoon to Rome. She should have been back by now.''  
  
Auto looked at Iolaus and Herc. ''You guys might get in trouble for this. You know how Xena and Gabrielle feel about women being exploited.''  
  
Hercules shook his head. ''It`s not so much Xena as Gabby. Xena just agrees to go along with Gab.''  
  
Cheiron said, ''Iolaus, I`m at your wedding. This makes me feel very old.''  
  
Jason laughed. ''We feel old, too, Cheiron. Don`t worry.''  
  
Iolaus said, ''Speak for yourself. I`m young and spry!'' Everyone laughed.  
  
The cake carrying the girl was reeled in. The boys got rowdy and excited.  
  
Xena was talking to Gabrielle outside the hut. ''Are you sure you want to do this? Is Iolaus really what you want?''  
  
Gabrielle nodded. ''Yes, Xena, it is. I stopped having feelings for you like that a long time ago. Iolaus is who I want.''  
  
Xena nodded. ''OK, then. Are you two going to settle down or not?''  
  
Gabrielle said, ''We`re going to travel with you and Hercules and Christina for a little while. Then we`ll see.''  
  
Xena was going to ask another question when they heard loud whoops from the barn. Joxer came out of the house and said, ''They`re having a bachelor party in there. I didn`t go because I knew I`d get in trouble.''  
  
Gabrielle rounded up Cyrene, her mother, Lila, Christina, and Aphrodite. ''Come on, girls. We`re putting a stop to this.''  
  
As they prepared to head into the barn, Ephiny, Salmonius, and Flaffel all arrived. ''Hello, Gabrielle!'' Ephiny called joyfully.  
  
Gabrielle explained the plan, and her Amazon friend was all for it. All of the women headed towards the barn. Joxer, Sal, and Flaffel all stayed outside. 


End file.
